


Happy Anniversary

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Vivienne [5]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, anniversary stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscontiass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viscontiass).



Michael had to make sure that everything was perfect. Every little detail was planned and so far, everything had been executed perfectly. He had made reservations for a nice dinner… well, in. He couldn’t exactly go out without risking getting caught. It would be delivered to his shared home at around dinner time, a little before the time that Vivienne would be getting home from work. He would have everything set up perfectly by then. Hell, most everything was finished already.

Only an hour left until they would arrive home.

He took a deep breath to himself before going through and setting up the dinner table the way he wanted. A bouquet of flowers that he ordered were the centerpiece, candles of either side of them to give off the perfect setting. He had freshly washed the table cloth and set it back, so it was nice and fresh. The plates that would be on the table would be warmed before being placed. He scattered rose petals from the front door leading to the kitchen so Vivienne would know where to go. Some small gifts rested in the corner of the room, wrapped a little sloppily but the effort was made. The two biggest presents were in another room. He set up a card in front of where Vivienne would be. He nodded approvingly to himself.

Once the food arrived, he placed everything where it needed to be, placing the warm plates on the table before placing the food where it needed so as to be served. Pizza wasn’t exactly the most _romantic_ meal, but… well, he did what he could. He even made sure that Vivienne had their pineapple and pepperoni pizza with the toppings in a heart shape. He took a deep breath when he heard the front door open, sitting in his seat, his heart hammering hard in his chest.

Vivienne was startled when they saw the flower petals on the floor. Setting their coat aside along with their purse, they followed the trail until they saw the set up on the table. They smiled like a fool before rushing over to Michael, kissing him. “Did you do all this?”

Michael nodded, a smile behind his mask. ‘Happy anniversary, Vivienne,’ he signed to her.

Vivienne giggled and kissed him all over before pulling away, skipping to their seat. They took the card and opened it. It was a simple card, designed by Michael himself. ‘ _I love you, Vivienne. I know I’m not the best man to be with sometimes, and I can be… well, me. But I’m glad that you love me, too. – Michael Myers_ ’. They kissed the card happily, thanking the male before setting it aside. They squealed when they saw the pizza. “I love it!” they announced.

‘Wait until you see the gifts,’ Michael signed, chuckling quietly to himself. ‘But first, let’s eat.’ As they ate, the male asked them about their day. It was the same old same old, but that was alright since it was overtime. Coming home to all of Michael’s hard work made the monotonous workload worth the exhaustion. Once they both had their fill, Michael stood, grabbing all of the presents he could, carefully setting them beside Vivienne. ‘Open them.’

Vivienne did as he asked, opening each present. They got a few amazing things, such as a new purse to carry to work, a new coat, a few handmade things… but when Michael told them that those were just the tip of the iceberg, they couldn’t help but raise a brow. He had them wait as he left the room. When he returned, he was holding a stark black kitten in his hands, the little thing clinging to him and looking around. There was a cute little collar around its neck.

As he handed it to a squealing Vivienne, he signed, ‘I picked it up from the animal shelter. I took every precaution before going. Little thing has had all of its shots and it’s been fixed. They offered to declaw it, but I didn’t want it to get out and not have a way to defend itself.’ He smiled a little as his lover cuddled the small thing happily. ‘I have one more gift, though, if you would like to see it.’

“Of course!” beamed Vivienne, holding the kitten in their lap and petting it happily. When they saw Michael kneel, their heart stopped. His hand dipped into his pocket and he pulled out a black box. Their hands went immediately to their mouth, their eyes widening as they filled with tears. “Michael…?”

Michael opened the box. Inside was a simple ring, but… the point of it came across. Michael opened his mouth, his voice raspy and hoarse, but he powered through to get the words out: “Will you marry me?”

If not for the kitten in their lap, Vivienne would have thrown themselves at the male to kiss him. Instead, they simply exclaimed a simple yes, holding out their hand for the male to put the ring on them.

The male stood and kissed them gently on the lips through the mask before pulling away. ‘Happy anniversary, Vivienne,’ he signed once more.

“Happy anniversary,” Vivienne beamed, tears of joy rolling down their cheeks.


End file.
